


Senses

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual sexual content is very very likely, F/M, Pre-Established Friendship, V needs more love in my opinion..., knowing me anyway haha....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’d officially met at the RFA party. The two of you seemed to instantly click, and were far too engrossed in conversation with one another for the rest of the party, and over the phone all evening after that.After a few weeks, V decided to have Rika’s apartment cleared of confidential materials and the security system. He decided to set it as a designated RFA meeting space. You moved out to a home of your own once that had happened. He visited you on an almost daily basis.Then he had turned blind.





	1. The first confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... this is the first thing I've posted in a few days. I fell ill, and was in hospital until this morning... I had a majority of this chapter written up with the intention of this being a oneshot before I did fall ill though... I decided just before to have it as a multi-chapter fic. Haha...

You’d officially met at the RFA party. The two of you seemed to instantly click, and were far too engrossed in conversation with one another for the rest of the party, and over the phone all evening after that.

After a few weeks, V decided to have Rika’s apartment cleared of confidential materials and the security system. He decided to set it as a designated RFA meeting space. You moved out to a home of your own once that had happened. He visited you on an almost daily basis.

Then he had turned blind.

You were distraught when you received the call from Luciel explaining the situation. He told you that V wanted you to be with him whilst he adjusted to life without his sight. That led to how your lives were now. V was now living with you in your home, and you were there to help him with menial, everyday tasks.

“Ow!” You were distracted from your phone by the sound of something falling to the ground, and V shouting out as though he had hurt himself. Straight away, you jumped up and ran to where he was, just to see him trying to pick something up from the floor. As soon as you realised it was his walking stick, you went and picked it up and handed it back over. “Huh?”

He blinked for a few moments, before sighing as he remembered that he couldn’t see you properly.

“You need to be more careful, V… Did you trip up or fall into something?” You then asked, taking hold of his arms so that he could steady himself. “What were you trying to do?”

Moments later, you mouthed the word ‘ _oh’_ when you noticed that in his other hand was one of his cameras. Was he… wanting to take another photograph, even though he was blind?

“S- Sorry… It’s just that, well… I think that this is the camera with photos from the party which you helped to hold… You’ve been sounding really tired and bothered recently, and… I thought that you could do with some cheering up. I bet that it has been a bother helping me out, so I should at least make up for it.” You could clearly see the worry on his face, so you slowly reached out and took hold of the camera. “What are you…?”

“How do I view the photos on it then?”

“Oh… You’ll need to find a wire to connect it to a computer… It should, um, be somewhere around here in one of the boxes of my stuff… It’s _should_ be a blue wire if that means anything…” You then looked around the room, and straight away spotted what he had described. Making your way over to it was a completely different challenge though… V’s accident before had made everything fall everywhere, and you, being as clumsy as you are, ended up tripping over and falling right into him.

It seemed to really catch V by surprise, as he had no idea what was going on, and started panicking. He was asking repeatedly if you were okay, and took hold of your arms as he started biting his lip.

A few moments is what it took for you to begin to pull yourself together, and when you had been able to, you laughed quietly. “I’m fine, okay? I just tripped over something. And you, Jihyun Kim, need to stop apologising. My clumsiness is not your fault, understand?” Seeing his face soften as he calmed down was a great relief. “Now, do you want to come with me whilst I try to look at these photos? I can describe them to you if you want.”

Carefully, you guided V into the lounge before recovering your laptop from your bag by one of the doors. After that, you sat down beside him and prepared the camera so that you could look at the photos on it. When a window popped up with the photos, you reached over to his hand and squeezed it gently.

The first photo had you close to laughing. “Oh my god! This one is of Jumin, and he-!” You had to cover your mouth to stop yourself from snorting for a moment, before sighing. “Elizabeth is on his lap underneath that table! No wonder Zen’s allergies were acting up!” As you started laughing again, it made you feel happy at seeing the slight smile forming on V’s face.

After that, you moved on to the next photo. That was of you embracing Yoosung on Jaehee, and Yoosung honestly looked as flustered as hell. His face was bright red, his eyes were open wide, and not to mention you could have sworn that you noticed some of his hair sticking up on end. Jaehee, on the other hand, was smiling as she returned the hug. She looked tired, but there wasn’t really much surprise when it came to that, working for Jumin and all.

The next photo was of Zen, singing up on stage to entertain the party guests. And… Luciel was in the background holding onto longcat, trying to pull the poor animal over to Zen. Jumin was seething on the other side of the photo, holding onto Elizabeth as a parent would do with their child. Presumably, Luciel had tried to grab Elizabeth first…

Then… There was a good few photos of you. You smiling at the camera as you held onto a glass of wine, you talking to a group of guests, and… there was a selfie which you remembered taking with V. You fell silent as you looked at the photo, and it took V moving his hand onto your wrist to pull your attention back to reality.

“What have you seen?” He seemed really worried, and though he was blind, his eyes were more expressive than his face. “Are there other photos on there?”

“There’s a photo of us during the party…” You then gave off a quiet chuckle, before sighing. “We look really happy… And you seem really comfortable in it too. It’s almost like… You were free from the burdens you held at the time… Free from knowing that you were going to turn blind a mere few weeks later, free from… Everything.”

You and V remained silent, before you felt his hand move from your wrist to your own hand. “I still feel free from my burdens with you now… I might be blind, but I still feel like I belong when you’re with me,” he explained, which made you stare at him in surprise. “You… You have some sort of comforting aura around you. Not even Rika had that… She knew how to make people happy, but _you_ make people feel comfortable… That’s a huge difference, and in most cases, it’s good to feel comfortable and safe… Sometimes, happiness is the worst thing you need.” Judging by the look on his face… V seemed to be talking from experience. “I suppose that I should have realised that when I noticed just how well the other RFA members got along with you and felt able to let out their troubles to you within a matter of days…”

After that, you ended up saving the photo to your laptop and set it as your background. You had the intention later on to send that image to your phone too, to set as your avatar on the RFA messenger.

Through all of that though…

_V did not let go of your hand._

Once that was done, and you had moved your laptop to the side, you looked up at V and sighed. “Were you completely serious then…? About what you said?”

“Of course I was… I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” He remained silent for a moment, before gazing up at the ceiling. “As much as I loved Rika… I regret meeting her before I met you. I honestly do…”

 

 

For the rest of the day, what V had said to you was remaining at the forefront of your mind. ‘ _I regret meeting her before I met you.’_ Was that his way of saying… If he had a chance to re-do things… He might have gone for you instead of Rika? Or… did he make mistakes which he regretted, because of his love and dedication to her? There were so many different ways in which what he said could have been taken, and you had no idea which.

Even in the evening, when you and V were eating some take-out pizza because you were far too distracted to cook something yourself, it remained playing on your thoughts. V did notice that something seemed to be on your mind though, so he carefully made his way over to you and sat down beside you.

“What’s going on? You usually love making conversation when we’re eating… You’re being unusually quiet.” You sighed, and set your pizza aside by placing the plate it was on upon the floor. His face turned deathly serious at the sigh though. “Please, speak to me… I’m worried about you acting like this, you know…”

Slowly, you reached out for his hand before sighing once more. “What… did you mean before? About wishing that you had met me before Rika?”

A heavy silence lingered between you for a good minute or two, and it was broken by V sighing loudly. “If it were possible… I would have kept Rika as nothing more than a friend if I knew that I was going to meet you,” he began, before he did his best to turn away from you. “I really do like you… Even though Rika isn’t technically here anymore, it feels so strange knowing that I’ve fallen in love with you… And this feeling is so much stronger than the love I felt for her.” When V said that, you could see the fear in his face. He must have been scared that he’d said something wrong, or that you would react badly to his confession. You then reached out for his other hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. You then witnessed his features softening, before a small smile formed on his face. “… Thank you…”

Your pizza went completely forgotten as V then freed one of his hands, and took hold of your chin. After that, he pressed a small, chaste kiss to your lips. What was good though… was that he had a _proper_ smile on his face afterwards. Not a small, subdued one… But a real one.


	2. Sight and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plans for Saturday are...

Zen: So, uh… Do you have any plans for Saturday night?  
MC: Me? Or Jumin?  
Jumin: Oh, so you wanted to go out on a date with me on Saturday? Unfortunately, I have plans with my father.  
Zen: GAH. NO. NOT YOU, JERK!!! MC!!!  
MC: lololol yes, I’ve got plans.  
Jumin: You do?  
MC: Yep! I’ve got some plans with V! We’re going to be going out for a bit if the weather’s good. If not we’re watching or, uh… well, listening to some movies.  
Zen: Aww… I was wondering if you’d want to join me for a workout…  
Jumin: If I were MC, I would pass that offer straight away.  
MC: Well I have plans! I can’t exactly cancel… Lol.

 

Saturday was quick to arrive, and your wake-up call was completely unwelcomed. A loud clap of thunder is what made you jolt up in bed, heart racing and mind going ten to the dozen. You had made a small shriek as you woke up, and that had caught V’s attention from his own room.  
You were trying to pull yourself together after the shock of the lightning when you felt a hand on your shoulder, making you flinch once more. Only when you realised it was V, who had made his way over to you without any sort of support or tripping over any of your stuff, you felt able to calm down. Soon enough, even after you had called down, V's arms were around you, and he was gently rubbing your back just in case the storm scared you once more.  
Eventually, you ended up speaking. “Jihyun... I don't want to hear the storm. I- I don't like it at all...” As soon as you had finished speaking though... Another crash of thunder could be heard, making you flinch in his arms. In turn, he tightened his grasp until you had called down once more, before he then made you turn to face him so that he could feel where your face was.  
“Then... I’ll help you silence the storm.” His hands then began resting on your cheeks, and a faint smile formed on his face. “You can be my sight, and I can be your hearing... Are you okay with that?” When he felt that you had nodded, V asked one more question. “Will... Will you be willing to trust me with what I do whilst you can’t hear?”  
You nodded once more, and so V smiled fully as he moved to sit behind you. Following that, he lay down with you, making sure that he could feel pillows underneath both of your heads. That meant... That your hearing was muffled in the ear pressed against the pillow. For your other ear, V guided his arm which was over you to your other ear, and kept it covered with his hand.  
That in turn meant that he still had a somewhat free arm, with that being the one underneath you... He was using that to gently stroke your slightly shaking hands, and eventually, his own fingers loaded between yours. It felt... Nice, comforting... Intimate.  
Yes... It felt quite intimate actually. That was enough to distract you from the storm... At least until the moment that the room filled up with a bright light from a recent flash of lightning. You flinched, and in response, V buried his face into your hair. It was hard after that to tell if he was talking or breathing, as you could feel his warm breath against your hair and head.  
Moments later, his fingers were no longer with yours, but against your stomach. He pulled you closer to him, before a kiss was planted on your head too. But then... You felt his fingers brushing against the hem of your pyjama shirt, in turn making you hold your breath.  
He stopped, and then you hoped that you made a quiet whining sound. You actually... You actually quite liked the feeling of his hand there. After that, you took hold of his hand and moved it back to your shirt. It was his turn to tense up as you were giving him the approval which he wanted.  
And still, you couldn’t hear anything which was happening around you! The initial uneasiness of being unable to hear was starting to pass now, so that meant that it was even better...  
You were snapped out of your thoughts when you get V's hand pressing against the skin of your stomach underneath your pyjama shirt, something which was both gentle and ticklish. You felt so warm as he did all of that, and it was a big embarrassing that some places were warmer than others... But then again, you knew that he was enjoying this contact, because the kisses on your head had become more frequent, and even one of his legs were over both of yours too!  
As a couple, this was the furthest which the two of you had gone in terms of physical intimacy... And it felt nice. As you had recently discovered, V was one for taking his time with things, and you could honestly understand why, considering his current lack of eyesight.  
Soon enough... The feeling of his gentle touch was enough to make you feel tired. You fell asleep in his arms.  
By the time that you had woken up, V's hand was no longer covering your ear, but he was still embracing you as he had done previously.  
“Nice to hear you awake now, sleepyhead... The storm passed whilst you were napping, so if you want me to, I can leave now.”  
But... You liked the feeling of him there with you.  
“Jihyun... Please stay with me...”

 


End file.
